yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Yuri is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is one of the four personalities that share Yuya Sakaki's body. Design Appearance Yuri looks almost the same as his anime counterpart: His face semi-identical to his counterparts save his pronounced and short thick eyebrows, violet and pink hair, purple eyes, and menacing expression. Yuri's attire resembles an officer's uniform of sorts, usually having a two-part cape of red and purple. Whenever he possesses Yuya or briefly emerges from him as a spirit, Yuri's cape is replaced with Yuya's gold and red lined white school jacket. Personality While similar to his anime counterpart in Dueling conduct and eagerness to fight strong duelists, Yuri seems to show some compassion to others, especially towards Yuya. Yuri cares about Yuya to the point that he would mercilessly punish anyone who tries deliberately harming him in any way, or feel guilty if he felt that he failed Yuya. Yuri also follows an ideology that everyone is capable of evil, making him perceptive enough to be the only one besides Reiji to see through Sora's lies. Just like Yuto, Yuri also has a big ego in which he considers himself "handsome", worrying that Yuzu would be sad if he left, since she "likes handsome men". Yuri later makes his presence known when Yuya becomes conflicted over dueling Sora Shiunin after the boy claimed that he is being forced to Duel him for his sister's sake. Yuri takes over Yuya's body commenting that his Deck would be more effective against Sora's. While Yuya protests over how he finally showed up after an long absence, Yuri warns a confused Sora that he is not as soft as Yuya and care very less about Sora's sister, unlike Yuya. Yuri proceeds to mercilessly attack Sora with Yuya horrified until Yuri reveals his intent to expose Sora for the liar he is. However, while finally noticing Yuzu, Yuri realized too late that Sora rigged the pain receiver of the Action Field's Solid Vision to deal out triple the amount of pain. While he advised Yuya against it, flirting with Yuzu as a last resort, Yuri relents and gives Yuya back use of their body to finish the Duel. Soon after Yuya was brought back to their hideout by Yugo once Sora was defeated, Yuri felt guilty over giving into Yuya's request. While Yugo attempted to cheer him up, Yuri retorted that hearing from Yugo made him feel worse as they and Yugo start bickering amongst themselves. The trio's prattle ceases when Yuri notices someone is hacking Yuya's mind via his Duel Disk, Yugo deciding to deal with the intruder after they failed to prevent him from entering Yuya's mind. Though Yuri offers, Yugo turns him down since he's not fully healed from his fight with Sora. Yuri and Yuto eventually follow after Yugo when they start to fear the worst, watching his duel against Ren before coming to Yugo's side to deal with the resurfacing memories. Soon after, as Ren knew of the World Illusion and possibly who they all were before that event, Yugo warns Yuri and Yuto with the former deeming Ren as someone they cannot ignore. Soon after, while Yugo rests, Yuto and Yuri help Yuya catch up on what occurred while he was out and speculate on Ren being part of a third faction seeking the Adam Factor they apparently possess. When Yuya learns Reiji found their hideout, Yuto and Yuri agree to disappear for a bit so Yuya can have a private discussion with him. But when Reiji is adamant to duel Yuya and overpowers him, Yuri quickly return to aid his counterpart while expressing excitement to face Reiji himself as he summons "Starving Venemy Dragon". Soon after going off the grid, Yuri having suspected that they would be effected by the Adam Factor, he and his counterparts have Yuya undergo a training regime to hone their dueling skills. The knowledge of the Adam Factor gradually disrupting their connection continues to trouble Yuri as he and Yuto watch Yugo's rematch against Ren. Relationships Yuya Sayaki Yuya and Yuri are complete opposites of one another: while Yuya sees the good in others and Duels for fun, Yuri sees only the worst and Duels in a sadistic manner. Yuri even forcefully took over Yuya's body during their Duel with Sora, scolding Yuya for his gullibility while torturing Sora to expose him for the deceptive sadist he is. Their history prior to sharing a body is unknown at the time save that Yuri genuinely cares for Yuya to the point that he will show no mercy to anyone who harms Yuya in any way. Yuto and Yugo Yuri has a somewhat friendly relation with his counterparts, though he is prone to argue with Yugo when his attempt to cheer him up only made him more depressed. The three of them all share a common need to protect Yuya, even from his own memories. Yuzu Hiragi Having noted Yuzu's fondness for handsome guys, Yuri makes an assumption that he might be her type to the point of flirting with her to Yuya's dismay. Sora Compared to Yuya, Yuri knew instantly that Sora was lying about being forced to Duel them against his will. He proceeded to torture Sora until he forced the child to reveal his true colors. Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yuri runs a Predator Plant Deck focusing on Fusion Summon. Like his other counterparts, Yuri's Deck has been influenced by Yuya, with him using cards like "Pendulum Fusion" that allow him to Fusion Summon using Pendulum Monsters, and with his "Starve Venemy Dragon" evolving to a Pendulum Monster. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters